Thorns
by Third-Degree-Kisses
Summary: Blood  drabbles, fluff, Haji and Saya, Diva and chevaliers, and deep thought.
1. Atmosphere

**Atmosphere**

Is it wrong to love something out of reach?

Something unattainable by all means? Does it do one more harm to love something untouchable, than to utterly ignore it?

I certainly don't know.

Rather, I'd ponder how to get the untouchable item of interest.

In this case, a woman.

It is her fate that she favors one of her sisters chevalier, her Chiropteran mating instincts kicking in, but she has yet to do so. She has shown no attachment to any chevalier besides her own, Haji, and it is impossible for the two to mate. If she ever wishes for children, she would have to turn to one of us.

That's where I wait, patient and bidding my time for the right moment.

I find myself to be one of the more probable choices for dear Saya, seeing as she loathes Karl and Amshel, James would never even consider such a thing, and Nathan... Well Nathan had an agenda all his own. So if I was the only acceptable choice for the Queen, why did she always refuse my offerings? Didn't she want to continue her legacy?

Or... Seeing so much self-hatred for herself... Maybe she didn't want this life passed on. She would not want the only children she could conceive carry cursed shells, forever a young lady, never aging.

Shaking my head, I lean back in my black office chair. The artificial light in the large office marred the beauty outside the window walls, the darkness outside sprinkled with small bright lights from other buildings. Turning my clouded blue eyes to the paperwork in front of me, I sigh in exhaustion. The fleeting red queen disintegrates from my thoughts, business replacing her. There are papers to sign, agreements to read, and people to call. I have no time to daydream about such a matter as Saya.

Maybe later, but not right now.

* * *

><p>Stars... Are so bright.<p>

Wonderment paints over my face as I gaze at all the millions of miniature lights in the black sky above me. Not a cloud in sight, perfect for star gazing.

I feel the slight breeze caress my ebony locks, tickling my checks and nose. I move my hand up to re-adjust the stray piece on my face, but a bandaged hand beats me to it.

Its smooth surface over my face is relaxing, and I close my eyes as my knight moves the stray hair behind my ear.

"Thank you Haji." I mumble, opening my eyes slowly. He is sitting across from me, his cello case on the ground beside him.

The cool grass feels good on my bare feet, and I move my toes over it in happiness. Surely, Haji must find this night as beautiful as I do. Out here, in the country, there are no bright lights to cancel out the stars. I smile upwards and enjoy the breeze that moves my nightgown loosely over me.

We were on the small island where I was brought to after Kai and the others found me, a year of searching in the progress. It was comforting to know they never gave up.

This place was so secluded, it was perfect if I just wanted to escape and clear my head. Of course, Haji would be with me, quiet as ever, and sometimes that's what I needed. Quiet. Right now though, I wouldn't mind some conversation from my protective knight. "Haji, isn't it beautiful?" I lay back, my bare shoulders meeting cool dew and soft grass. I could feel the thin gown getting damp because of the grass, but right now I didn't care.

"It is." He replied simply.

Sighing, I griped the grass and shut my eyes, hoping to dwell on this sensation.

"I wish it could be this peaceful always." I whispered. This was the only time I could drop my hard shell, and just relax and enjoy my surroundings. While around Kai and the others, I felt like I had to be strong and unbreakable.

Right now, I just wanted peace.

"Haji, what do you do while I sleep?" The question was so sudden; I wondered why I had asked it.

There was a long pause, and I was about to apologize for asking when he replied.

"I wait for you to awaken." His tone is a stoic as ever. I raise my head to look at him.

"What do you do?" I question, curiosity now my main emotion. His expression stays mellow as he speaks.

"Travel the world, learn languages, and look for stray Chiroptera."

"Really?" I ask. It's then I realize... I don't know much about my Chevalier. "How many languages can you speak?" I ask, intrigued now.

"All of them." He seems to be ready to answer all of my questions with his knowing eyes.

"Can you talk to me in French?" I sit up fully, scooting closer to the black clad man.

"Tout ce que vous voulez, ma reine." The foreign language flowed out of his thin lips. I grinned as I tried to remember some of the French I picked up on.

"Pourquoi je vous remercie, vous êtes très malodorant avec le français." His lips twitched, almost a smile.

"You just told me I am very smelly with French." He gently corrected. I blinked and started to giggle.

"How do I say it right then?" I asked lightly.

"Pourquoi je vous remercie, vous êtes très bien avec le français." His impeccable accent was charming, and I smiled.

"Well, maybe you can help me with my French vocabulary, ne?" I yawned sleepily, and he noticed without fail.

"Perhaps it's time to get back to bed." Haji started to rise, picking up his cello case. I pushed myself off the ground, and stretched.

"Okay... Haji?" He had started to walk away. Stopping, he turned sideways. "What will you do when I sleep tonight?" I'm already feeling sleep take me, as I tiredly make my way back to the small farmhouse.

"The same thing I always do, Saya." His words are dream-like, as I lose the feeling in my legs and start to fall forward. Strong arms catch me, and my eyes are already closed. His words dance in my head as sleep drags me down.

"Wait for you to awaken."

* * *

><p>She was beautiful, an absolutely breathtaking dance partner.<p>

Since being fully awake, her eyes shone brighter, more vibrantly crimson. He loved it when she would change into something else- something notorious for death- just for him!

How he longed to mar her lily white skin, paint red across it in a mad desire and passion filled rage. He knew she loved to do the same, add colors to the canvas with her paintbrush.

Although, he was dissatisfied with hearing Amshel had broken her katana. That sword had absorbed the blood of children, Chiroptera, and humans alike. It only giving him more of a thrill every time she unsheathed her instrument of destruction and attempted to end his life with it!

He gripped the side of a metal pillar, shaking with emotions. Desire, rage, passion, and enthusiasm- It all blended together. When he had such long periods of time to himself, thoughts of Saya would invade him, occasionally sending his arm into spasms. He breathed heavily, his inky black hair sliding forward and hiding his crazed eyes.

His lips slowly curved, a lopsided grin painted across his face. He lifted his head and smoothly pushed his hair back, inhaling slowly and standing upright.

"Soon." He chocked out, his voice strained with repressed excitement. His gaze flickered to the sleeping Corpse Corp, his grin twisting even more. "Yes. Very soon."

"Karl? Are you down here?" He snapped his head towards his queen's sing-songy voice, calling from above.

"My goddess?" He replied, happiness flooding through him. His queen had been ignoring him ever since she had been impregnated, all her attention focused on her growing mid-section.

"I'm hungry. Go get me a yummy snack. You'll be punished if you get me something nasty." She remarked seriously and Karl repressed a shiver of fear at her last statement. "My babies deserve the best..." She whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

His heart sank slightly, but he was getting attention! He smiled warmly towards her voice.

"Yes, only the best for my queen." He fished his mask from his pocket and decided against his cape- his queen would not wait long. With a final adoring smile meant for his Diva, he left the containment area and blurred away to fulfill his queen's desires.


	2. Rain

**Rain**

Chilling droplets fell onto her porcelain skin, soaking her raven hair and causing it to stick to her angelic face. A sigh passed through her full pink lips, her closed eyes hiding the sparkling gems underneath.

She loved the rain.

This weather reminded her of when she was in the tower, and could only stick her thin arms through the barred window and desperately try to capture some water for her parched mouth. It would never be enough though; she would always have a dry, scratchy throat no matter how much rain water she drank. The only time she would be satisfied was when Amshel brought her 'special' meal.

This wasn't a pleasant memory, but it did remind her that she was free. All thanks to her-

"Diva...?" the worried and questionable tone of her chevalier, Solomon, interrupted her thoughts. She didn't bother to open her eyes or respond- she didn't have to. If she wanted to, she could completely ignore him and he would go away and hopefully not tattle on her by telling Amshel she was standing out in the rain. "Diva, your dress is getting wet..." he chided softly. She continued to ignore him, aware of the sopping wet cloth that glued itself onto her legs.

The smell of the wet grass and the earthy scent from the garden filled her nostrils and she inhaled deeply, her lips curving up into a satisfied grin. The blue roses were intoxicating, and she never tired of their comforting scent. They were unnatural and beautiful- just like herself.

"..." he knew she was ignoring him, so he stayed in the frame of the door, observing his drenched queen in silence. He wished she enjoyed the rain when she wasn't wearing such an expensive dress.

Oh well, he would buy her another when she complained. He sighed and a corner of his mouth tilted up in a quirky half smile. After one last glance, he turned and left the blue queen to herself.

* * *

><p>Her lids slid over her ruby orbs slowly, her heart shaped head tilting forward before jerking up again. She stole a glance at the statue-like man beside her, and wanted to duck her head in embarrassment when she saw his slanted eyes observing her carefully. Quickly moving a rogue strand of jet black hair behind her ear, she stood from her seat at the window.<p>

"Saya-"

"I'm fine, Haji." she interrupted with a stern tone, her tiny sun-kissed hands balling into fists. The rain outside was soothing, lulling even. She shook her head sharply, the chin length strands of hair tickling her skin. "I simply need to train." she continued, her eyes scanning the room.

"..." her knight was silent, his thin mouth set in a line and his slanted eyes were stone once again. He reached next to him and lifted her katana off the wall, holding it out for her searching gaze. She nodded a thank you and gripped the handle, her other hand swiftly relieving the scabbard of the blade.

The apartment was dark- it was late at night. Kai and the others were fast asleep, and she could imagine the men snoring loudly, making Mao toss and turn and no doubt she would yell at somebody about it tomorrow. This image brought a small smile to her pink rose lips, her un-focused eyes absently staring at her blade, imagining the smack Kai would get when he made a smart remark, or how Mao would stand in her don't-approach-me-or-I'll-attack-you stance. A chuckle even threatened to bubble from her lips, but she clamped her teeth together and pulled herself from her thoughts, tightening her grip on the cloth tied handle.

She needed to focus.

Her mouth resumed its tight line, all the humor wiped clean. She looked up and saw something that made her breath hitch silently.

Her trusted chevalier had a pained expression in his cloudy blue eyes. Said orbs had been focused on her lips which had just switched from amusement to seriousness, but as she lifted her head he had diverted them to her eyes, masking the hurt with stone. He had slipped though, and she had caught his gaze and emotion.

The air was stiff with silence, and she knew that he knew she had caught him. She didn't understand it though, why would he be upset if she smiled...? Or maybe... That she had stopped smiling? Her brain swam, and she didn't dare furrow her brow in confusion. The two simply stared at each other, both trying to smother their expressions.

"The rain... is nice." the words slipped past her tongue gently, almost a whisper, and she found her eyes sliding to the window where there were drops of descending water creeping down the glass. "It reminds me of when I was at the zoo, and you were just a little boy. When we got caught in the rain and we took shelter in the barn, drying our clothes while we laid in the hay." she didn't know why she spoke the memory out loud, but now she couldn't stop herself from continuing. "I still remember the smell of the hay, and how scratchy it was against my skin..." the way color rose to your cheeks when I touched you... She mentally started; had she really just thought that? Had she said it? She could feel heat inch its way to her face, and she was thankful it was dark.

She could feel the black clad man's gaze, and didn't know how to continue now that she had brought it up. She didn't expect him to respond, so when he did she did a double take, startled.

"Joel scolded you harshly when you got back with the wrinkled ruined dress, and hearing how you and I had stayed in the barn without your corset or dress." his quiet velvet voice continued for her, recognition briefly flashing in his eyes. Saya resisted the urge to smile at the memory- Joel had been beside himself in fury. Upon discovering about the barn incident, he had given her a long two hour lecture on how a proper lady should act around others. She didn't understand the point- it had just been Haji, her companion. Who cares if he had seen her without her corset?

Saya was deep in her thoughts, her statement of wanting to practice far behind her now. Haji gently slipped the scabbard over the blade and removed it from her hands, placing it into the secret compartment in his cello case.

"Saya, you must rest." the monotone voice was back- the voice of a servant. Saya cringed mentally, returning back to the present. She wished he would reminisce the happy times with her more often. Then again, if she was always feeling so nostalgic, she would forget the task at hand.

The past was in the past, and the happy, easy smiles they used to share died when she forced him to be by her side forever.

With a lifeless voice, she responded. "...Alright. We'll train first thing in the morning then."


	3. Comfort

**Comfort**

"S-Solomon?" my soon to be brother stuttered fearfully, his eyes widening as the beautiful creature known as Diva placed her pale hand on his shirt collar.

"Do not be afraid," I comforted, gazing at the petrified man as I stood alongside Amshel. I remember the pain of having my blood drained, then the transformation process. It was all worth it though, to be standing here today, creating a new breed. A better, cleaner, more sophisticated race. "You are chosen."

His collar was ripped from his neck, and Karl's breaths were loud and shallow. I smiled slightly as I watched my queen open her hungry mouth, her burning sapphire orbs locked onto the pale man's throat. Indeed, he was chosen. If Diva had not liked him, he would have merely been killed. What was about to take place was not death, but birth.

Karl's gasp was loud and shocked as her white fangs pierced his flesh, his blood slowly being drained out of him. The ebony haired man's pupils dilated before widening ten-fold, along with a drawn out moan being torn from his mouth.

"He will make a fine guinea pig." I cringed inwardly at my elder brother's statement. Karl was too far gone to hear anything that was said, but a sting of guilt still slashed at my heart.

"That is true, big brother, but we will at least give him the same treatment as you would me, is that right?" I couldn't look away from the birth happening in front of me, so I couldn't read my brother's expression. Diva was still draining his blood, making sure to get the majority of it. Karl's eyes rolled to the back if his head, his body going limp in Diva's arms.

There was a lingering pause that made the air heavier, and I was tempted to look away to glance at Amshel's face.

"That is correct." a breath of relief breezed through me, and I nodded slightly. I wanted to take care of my new brother, and as I watched my cerulean queen transfer her blood to Karl's ajar mouth, I made a promise to myself that I would help him become an exceptional chevalier and help him embrace his new life with the same epiphany I had.

* * *

><p>The screams were what got my attention.<p>

They were echoing, animalistic howls. I didn't have to think hard to guess where they were coming from, or rather, who.

"Amshel," I leaned against the door frame, focusing on a small dent in the metal wall. "what are you doing to Karl?" I tried to keep my voice level, but I think a trickle of sadness or sharpness escaped. I could smell the wretched blood- it was distinctly different from human blood. Chevalier blood smelled of Diva, yes, but it also smelled of straightforward metal and held a sharpness that stung the nose. I scrunched my face slightly at the amount of the liquid that practically flooded out of the room.

"Running a test." he answered formally, as if his fellow brother wasn't panting from the excruciating pain he had to endure.

My eyes glazed over as I crossed my arms, my mind drifting off.

This was _wrong._

Karl was being treated more and more like a test subject rather than a chevalier lately, and it was taking a toll on both me and the already slightly crazed man.

An earsplitting tear was accompanied by a roar, the sound of an animal being tortured slowly. I refuse to look. The sound was enough; I didn't need the images haunting my concise.

"What do you need, Solomon?" Amshel quizzed, his deep voice slightly echoing in the room.

I tossed the question around in my head. What did I need? Why had I come here? Was I a masochist, wanting to hear these screams of anguish? I decided to turn my head and look fully inside the room, to see the damage being done. I kept my face as blank as I could before pushing off the doorframe and blurring away calmly, the image of my brother bloody and broken burned into my brain.

Where was the sophistication, the step above humanity I had before? What was happening to that man was barbaric and ugly. I closed my eyes, ashamed of the decision to make Karl a test subject all those years ago.

Another horrific screech down the hall reinforced my thoughts, a sob tearing from his throat.

"Please, forgive me brother," I whispered, opening my eyes and staring dejectedly out the window. "for breaking my promise."


	4. Glue

**Glue**

With frightening grace, she crushes the perfect porcelain doll's face; it's cerulean glass eyes shattering into nothing, its painted ruby lips cracking and falling to pieces along with the rosy pink cheeks. The light blue sundress the doll had been wearing was shredded, its limbs being pummeled to dust by the heel of her shoe. The toys light hair was shredded as well, the bouncy blonde curls being scattered around the disassembled body.

She wore no expression, simply observing almost, as if she was watching from outside her body as she destroyed the rather expensive toy. Disconnected sapphire eyes were stuck to the pile of rubble that had previously been an exquisite blonde haired blue eyed beauty. Her slim fingers trailed over the caved in face, the pale clear complexion now cracked and ugly, the paint chipped in several places.

"Fetch me another," she barked over her shoulder to her awaiting servant dressed in a snow white suit. After a wordless bow, he's gone in a flash to obey his queen.

* * *

><p>"Diva," Solomon slowly opens said queen's door, peering into her favorite room. There she was, sprawled across the coach in front of the wall sized window, late afternoon light slanting onto the floor and over her flawless skin. Her breaths are slow; face down on the coach with her inky mane laying over her shoulders, back, and arms. He admires her peaceful beauty, more breathtaking than any doll or toy.<p>

That's when he spots the item gripped in her pale fingers. The second porcelain doll she had broken today, poorly glued back together, the dress sewed and new hair topping its fair head. The lips were repainted, dark ruby carefully decorating the pouting lips and new glass eyes staring blankly forward, dark eyelashes curling up.

He wasn't sure how he felt about seeing that doll; confused, curious, happy, content, hopeful… maybe all of them? He was uncertain if he should raise an eyebrow or smile.

"Yes?" he started slightly when he heard her icy voice slip out from underneath her veil of hair, not expecting her to have been awake.

"I've brought you your food for today my queen,"

Her head turns, glossy locks sliding away and revealing her dangerously perfect face. A slow smile curls her pink lips, the two glowing orbs of blue intensifying. A pink muscle darts out from her mouth and wets her dry lips, anticipating the meal to come. "Wonderful. Bring it in." her voice is laced with hunger.

Two men, about the ages of 21, stumble in, tourists by the look of their clothing.

"Welcome," the door shuts behind them, and Solomon stands in the corner to ensure no harm comes to the playful queen.

They offered to drug her victims so there wouldn't be as much as a fight, but she had said it made the blood taste different. They offered to restrain her lunch, but she responded with bubbling laughter "It makes it more fun,"

Now, the two men's eyes are glued to her alluring form, unknowing of their fate.

Solomon notices absentmindedly the battered doll carefully propped against the coach, it's cold teal eyes watching as blood splatters against the floor, it's cracked ears hearing the cries of anguish and the giggles of excitement.

* * *

><p>When she's done, she returns to the coach, satisfied, and picks up the doll.<p>

"It's broken," he raises his eyes to her face that is bent over the poorly repaired doll. "just like me." she whispers, dark strands of hair concealing her expression. "So I thought I'd put her back together, since we're so alike," this time she lifts her head, holding the porcelain girl up to let him see. "but look! She's cracked and ugly."

He remains silent, simply watching with sad eyes as she gives her spiel to him.

"You can't always put something back together, sometimes it'll stay cracked, broken, and ugly, no matter how many times you try to glue it together again or replace broken features." resentment drips from her words, and with this, she lets go of the doll and it hits the floor, shattering once again. "We're too similar."

Solomon simply gazes at her, his hands behind his back.

"Would you like me to get you a new one?" he questions, hoping to make her feel better. She flips over so her back is facing him, her hand flipping dismissively in the air.

"Get rid of the bodies and leave me," he bows and does as he's told, removing the corpses and shutting the door behind him.

In the chilly silence, blood and porcelain cover the floor, the light source dimming even farther.

"Too similar," she repeats, gripping her hands together tightly, embracing the lonely silence.


	5. Broken

**Broken**

The blade cuts through the air, a deft whirring noise accompanying it.

Miss.

A grunt, carefully placed footing, and then another strike.

Miss.

Staying focused, she counterattacks the individual who recently aimed a dagger at her offhandedly.

Hit.

Haji stood still, the katana inserted firmly into his shoulder. Dark fluid stained his clothes and the blade, marring the beautiful weapon.

"H-Haji!" swiftly, she pulled her blade out of her companion, shock coating her voice. "I'm so sorry! I got too into it again..." the bloody flesh knitted together, the only hint at damage left was the remaining blood on the young man.

"It is perfectly alright, you did well." her eyes were downcast, chocolate brown once again now that the adrenaline from the training had ended.

"I need more control... I hadn't meant to actually hurt you." her mousy voice reached Haji over the crickets and other sounds of the night, the moon hanging in the darkened sky. Its gracious light filtered down through the lingering clouds, a storm on its way.

Haji stayed quiet, ignoring the flood of memories that threatened to break him again.

Vietnam.

This was nothing like that though, it was simply an accident.

A breeze passed through the silent pair, grass brushing over the bloody katana left on the ground, forgotten.

The pair had, in a few seconds, become solo. His queen had fled back to the house after striking him, leaving Haji standing above her weapon.

Finally alone now, he allowed the spasms of his bandaged hand to take over, gripping it painfully. He scrunched up his face and hunched over slightly, grinding his teeth. He couldn't be seen like this, and Saya might be coming back to get her katana. He swallowed his pain and suppressed his spasms, standing upright and taking a deep breath.

Inhale.

A flash, and Saya was in front of him, shamefully avoiding her eyes from him and reaching down for her weapon.

Exhale.

"Saya," she flinched slightly, standing up with her sword in her tiny hands.

"Yes?" she still looked at the grass, where his blood was smeared across the dark green blades.

Surprise flitted across her face as strong arms enveloped her tiny frame, the smell of her dark knight's blood invading her senses. His soft hair brushed her cheek, and she closed her eyes, welcoming the warm embrace.

"Haji..." she mumbled, clenching fistfuls of his coat. He didn't reply and simply held her against him, comforting her silently.

It wasn't long before he heard her sniffles and felt the warm water on his neck. He stroked her hair, enduring the pain in his chest.

When she finally stopped sobbing, she pulled back slightly, wiping the tears off her flushed face.

She was so broken. Broken in so many ways and places. Then again, none of them were whole anymore.

"Haji," he gazed at her, moving a strand of stray coal colored hair from her face. "you'll keep to your promise, won't you?" he froze, carefully keeping his expression the same. He stayed silent, staring at her pleading eyes. She caused him more pain then she would ever know...

"If that is your wish," getting on one knee he bowed his head, lightly holding her hand to his lips. "I will do as you say." he felt a hand brush his jet black hair aside, lingering on his face shortly.

"Thank you, Haji."

She was relieved.

He bowed his head more to conceal the tightened expression of pain twisting his features.

They were broken. Their love, their souls, their lives...

And in the future, their promise.


End file.
